


[podfic] Have Your Cake

by forzandopod, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily Feels, Family Feels, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Alfred and Jason, before and after."What have I told you about digging holes, Master Jason?""Say hi to China when I get there?" Jason suggested.





	[podfic] Have Your Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have Your Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807344) by [Lysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical). 



 

 **Read By:**  godoflaundry  
****

**Cover By:**  reena_jenkins

 **Edited By:**  opalsong

 **Selected By:** forzandopod

 **Warnings:** Family Feels, Batfamily Feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, and adorable

 **Length:**  00:15:23

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Have%20Your%20Cake_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
